bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Женёq/Песочница3
Том 55.png Том 56.png Том 57.png Том 58.png Том 59.png Женёq-Значок.png Тысяча первый файл.png Женёq-значок2.png Ichigo23end.png Bleach 1.png Bleach 2.png Bleach 3.png Bleach 4.png Bleach 5.png Bleach 6.png Bleach 7.png Bleach 8.png Bleach 9.png Bleach 10.png Ep237 Lucky Dance.png 230Hyorinmaru walks.png Ep209MashiroKenseiHand.png Episode315MappyWife.png Ep5Leeches.png Ep5ShibataSpirit.png Ep6KonCrowd.png Ep9GrandFishersLure.png Ep9LureRevealed.png Ep9MasakiLure.png Ep10ChainsSnap.png Ep10HollowInjured.png Ep10IncompleteHole.png NakeBenihime.gif Kamisori.gif Tsuppane.gif Shibari.gif HiasobiBenihimeJuzutsunagi.gif UraharaChikasumiNoTate.gif FTB Sister's Jealousy.png FTB Seiterei Crisis.png SR episode 9 Suì-Fēng confronts Baraggan.png 628Zeichen Palace.png 654Cover.png 653Cover.png 651Cover.png Hanataro Yamada.jpg Чируччи Сандервиччи.png Маска Чируччи.png Меч Чируччи.png RyukenIshida.png Татсуки Арисава.png Нанао Исе.png Мила Роса.png Сун-Сун.png Гарда.png Меч Сой Фон.png Банкай Сой Фон.png Шикай Сой Фон.png Хомонка.jpg Маречиё Омаэда.png Дух Сузумебачи.png Дух Сузумебачи полній рост.png Emilou Apacci.png MangaVolume18CoverViz.png MangaVolume19CoverViz.png MangaVolume20CoverViz.png MangaVolume21CoverViz.png MangaVolume22CoverViz.png MangaVolume23CoverViz.png MangaVolume24CoverViz.png MangaVolume25CoverViz.png MangaVolume26CoverViz.png MangaVolume27CoverViz.png MangaVolume28CoverViz.png MangaVolume29CoverViz.png MangaVolume30CoverViz.png MangaVolume31CoverViz.png MangaVolume32CoverViz.png MangaVolume33CoverViz.png MangaVolume34CoverViz.png MangaVolume35CoverViz.png MangaVolume36CoverViz.png MangaVolume37CoverViz.png MangaVolume38CoverViz.png MangaVolume39CoverViz.png MangaVolume40CoverViz.png MangaVolume41CoverViz.png MangaVolume42CoverViz.png MangaVolume43CoverViz.png MangaVolume44CoverViz.png MangaVolume45CoverViz.png MangaVolume46CoverViz.png MangaVolume47CoverViz.png MangaVolume48CoverViz.png MangaVolume49CoverViz.png MangaVolume50CoverViz.png MangaVolume51CoverViz.png MangaVolume52CoverViz.png MangaVolume53CoverViz.png MangaVolume54CoverViz.png MangaVolume55CoverViz.png MangaVolume56CoverViz.png MangaVolume57CoverViz.png MangaVolume58CoverViz.png MangaVolume59CoverViz.png MangaVolume60CoverViz.png MangaVolume61CoverViz.png MangaVolume62CoverViz.png MangaVolume63CoverViz.png MangaVolume64CoverViz.png MangaVolume65CoverViz.png MangaVolume66CoverViz.png MangaVolume67CoverViz.png Azashiro-ava2.png Файлы, которые есть на английской вики, но здесь пока не используются (надо периодически обновлять) Файл:Gunjo appears before Uryu.png Файл:79Cover.png Файл:421Cover.png Файл:476Cover.png Файл:Pursued by Kushanada.png Файл:353Cover.png Файл:452Cover.png Файл:619Cover.png Файл:Hitsugaya and Oin.JPG Файл:E347 Sado Profile.jpg Файл:Soi fon .png Файл:515Cover.png Файл:Ikkaku Hozukimaru and 4th division.jpg Файл:629Cover.png Файл:Yoruichi fights hollows sr episode 12.png Файл:345Cover.png Файл:303TeatroDeTitere1.png Файл:258Renji and Saru appear.png Файл:Sr episode 8 hitsugaya confronts harribel.PNG Файл:Central 46 during Aizen's trial.jpg Файл:136Cover.png Файл:249Cover.png Файл:C471p18 Riruka strikes Rukia in chest.jpg Файл:144Cover.png Файл:313Cover.png Файл:520.5.png Файл:Yozu part 2.PNG Файл:Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png Файл:373Cover.png Файл:477Cover.png Файл:149Cover.png Файл:Ep363MoePunchesTree.png Файл:244Cover.png Файл:276Cover.png Файл:415Cover.png Файл:Kusaka holds the oin.png Файл:Sr episode 9 Baraggan defeated.png Файл:-97Cover.png Файл:Renji protects Ichigo.png Файл:TensōJūrin.gif Файл:214Cover.png Файл:The Captains observe their progress.png Файл:Ep206AizenQuestionsHisCaptain.png Файл:656Cover.png Файл:Hitsugayakusakafriendsforever.jpg Файл:374Cover.png Файл:Gunjo impales Kokuto.png Файл:191Cover.png Файл:294Cover.png Файл:248Cover.png Файл:Ep206AizenEnquires.png Файл:628Cover.png Файл:229Cover.png Файл:Episode361Title.png Файл:406Cover.png Файл:324Cover.png Файл:672Cover.png Файл:Evolved Aizen episode 14 SR.png Файл:YumichikaFirework.png Файл:Taikon Appears.png Файл:683Cover.png Файл:447Cover.png Файл:147Cover.png Файл:Episode352Title.png Файл:Episode360Title.png Файл:Ep308Kurohitsugi.png Файл:Kusaka Dragon.png Файл:272Cover.png Файл:DataByakuyaKuchiki.png Файл:410Cover.png Файл:Shuren killed by Ichigo.png Файл:117Cover.png Файл:Goyōgai.gif Файл:Rukia repels Garogai with Kido.png Файл:260Cover.png Файл:Ep325 Sado.jpg Файл:Sr episode 8 hitsugaya fights hollows.PNG Файл:Masaki ep 178b.png Файл:Ikkaku Bankai Movie2.jpg Файл:540Nonomi berates.png Файл:Tensa Zangetsu Face.png Файл:517Cover.png Файл:632Cover.png Файл:Hitsugaya struke by bakudo spell.png Файл:Garogai emerges from the lava.png Файл:Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg Файл:Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba vs. Ashisogi Jizo.png Файл:620Cover.png Файл:474Cover.png Файл:310Cover.png Файл:Ep206HiyoriKicksShinji.png Файл:207Cover.png Файл:Yoruichi confronts Aizen episode 12 sr.png Файл:Ep206ShinjiComplains.png Файл:237Cover.png Файл:222Cover.png Файл:216Cover.png Файл:681Cover.png Файл:Ep206Interruption.png Файл:Sr episode 8 hyoten.PNG Файл:Rukia impales Gunjo.png Файл:HitsugayavsKusaka.jpg Файл:SR episode 9 Suì-Fēng vs Exequias.png Файл:540Hasuka grabs.png Файл:Shihoinshield.JPG Файл:396Cover.png Файл:Ep206AizenStunned.png Файл:160Cover.png Файл:Ep206UkitakeExpressesConcern.png Файл:219Cover.png Файл:Unmasking kusaka.png Файл:511Cover.png Файл:Ch101Pg16SajōSabaku.png Файл:61Cover.png Файл:Ep206KyorakuForgot.png Файл:Tensa Zangetsu attacking.jpg Файл:Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts.png Файл:312Cover.png Файл:-17Cover.png Файл:Hell's Will.png Файл:72Cover.png Файл:330Cover.png Файл:393Cover.png Файл:Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG Файл:433Cover.png Файл:648Cover.png Файл:426Cover.png Файл:Rudbornn defeated episode 5 SR.png Файл:Ikkaku and Yumichika at Asano's.JPG Файл:540Tsumiko removes.png Файл:Rukia Becomes Dark Rukia.jpg Файл:547Cover.png Файл:38Cover.png Файл:Gunjo emerges.png Файл:Ep206ShinjiBeratesAizen.png Файл:631Cover.png Файл:Ep206LoveHitsHiyori.png Файл:Royal family attacked.png Файл:Yammy Released.png Файл:540Nimaiya's bodyguards arrive.png Файл:Episode351Title.png Файл:655Cover.png Файл:428Cover.png Файл:409Cover.png Файл:238Cover.png Файл:Ch302Pg7Dankū.png Файл:115Cover.png Файл:208Cover.png Файл:616Cover.png Файл:574Cover.png Файл:540Tsumiko creates.png Файл:Gin Shinso.png Файл:DatabookUnohanaBattleStats.png Файл:Starrk defeated episode 10 SR.png Файл:332Cover.png Файл:Shuren's attack blocked by Kokuto.png Файл:283Cover.png Файл:59Cover.png Файл:Kusaka's growing ice tower.png Файл:Ep212UraharaPromises.png Файл:Garogai cut apart by Kokuto.png Файл:Predation.gif Файл:DDRYang asks.png Файл:MONIchigo attempts.png Файл:Hirviendo274C.gif Файл:MONFace is cut.png Файл:DDRIchigo is frozen.png Файл:MONMembers monitor.png Файл:MONKenpachi leaps.png Файл:Grand Fisher confronts Kon.jpg Файл:578Gremmy's body tears.png Файл:Ep356KugoInjured.png Файл:MONIchigo bolts.png Файл:572Gremmy arrives.png Файл:Ep209Shihakushō.png Файл:576Gremmy in color.png Файл:ACBTBShinigami Tatsuki.png Файл:DDRHollow is bifurcated.png Файл:SōtenKisshun113.gif Файл:DDRYamamoto tells.png Файл:MONBlanks enter.png Файл:MONIchigo cuts.png Файл:Episode 354 Title slide.png Файл:Ep354GirikoReturns.png Файл:Ep209Vanishing.png Файл:MONIchigo grabs the ribbon.png Файл:MONPeople transform.png Файл:MONIchigo sees.png Файл:Tenran355.gif Файл:Episode353Title.png Файл:Ep210TessaiConfrontsUrahara.png Файл:Ep350MoeForked.png Файл:MONBlanks swirl.png Файл:MONBenin aims.png Файл:Bleach Vol. 26 Cover.png Файл:SlaughterMode.gif Файл:Ep212TosenBegsForgiveness.png Файл:MONHomonka appears.png Файл:1Dead Girl.png Файл:DDRStatue cracks.png Файл:THVOrihime states.png Файл:THVKushanada reaches.png Файл:KotenZanshun113.gif Файл:MONIchigo's body lies.png Файл:Bleach Vol. 73 Cover.png Файл:DDRYinYangCharaPic.png Файл:DDRHollow fires.png Файл:Hollow Sketches VIBEs.png Файл:MONMen pull.png Файл:LaMirada.gif Файл:DDRKimono crumbles.png Файл:DDRNanao explains.png Файл:598Nianzol is impaled.png Файл:MONGanryu is bifurcated.png Файл:DDRShinigami draw.png Файл:DDRYang is frozen.png Файл:DDRHollow blasts.png Файл:Episode365Title.png Файл:MONIchigo attacks.png Файл:Bushōgoma283.gif Файл:DDRZangetsu jumps.png Файл:374Irooni1.png Файл:DDRKenpachi falls.png Файл:SōtenKisshun356B.gif Файл:Bleach Best Trax.png Файл:DDRIchigo states.png Файл:Ep291LaMirada2.png Файл:Gochūtekkan210.gif Файл:Ep212Kūkanten'i2.png Файл:DDRUryu destroys.png Файл:MONTornado intensifies.png Файл:THVSenbonzakura Kageyoshi slashes.png Файл:DDRGillian fires.png Файл:Ep208MayurisSmile.png Файл:Bleach 194.png Файл:Ep355Tenran.png Файл:MONBau appears.png Файл:Ep278Vagido3.png Файл:DDRMayuri realizes.png Файл:598Nianzol realizes.png Файл:Ulquiorra snapshot3.jpg Файл:Ep212Dankū.png Файл:FTBHanataro heals.png Файл:2Mizuiro profile.png Файл:DDRFireball hurtles.png Файл:InfiniteSlick156B.gif Файл:MONIchigo is healed.png Файл:388MillónEscudo.png Файл:DDRHollow reforms.png Файл:Shunsui jushiro starrk 2.png Файл:MONGanryu raises.png Файл:MONTornado forms.png Файл:MONIchigo points.png Файл:Ep349FullbringAwakens.png Файл:Ep1GlassesGhost.png Файл:Hyourinmaru.jpg Файл:Ep291LosNueveAspectos1.png Файл:166Harribel watches.png Файл:FTBHisagi uses.png Файл:2Hexapodus profile.png Файл:DDRBarrier shatters.png Файл:The wakizashi appears before Kyoraku.png Файл:Ep212MessengerReports.png Файл:598Nianzol bifurcates.png Файл:Ep210HiyoriFlees.png Файл:Bleach 156.png Файл:Ulquiorra-return-los-noches.jpg Файл:1Fishbone D profile.png Файл:Hirviendo274B.gif Файл:Ep210KenseiBound.png Файл:DDRArchives light up.png Файл:120Tail approaches.png Файл:Ep356IchigoAssesses.png Файл:Bleach Vol. 22 Cover.png Файл:MONIchigo dodges.png Файл:386Tosen defeats.png Файл:Ep350IchigoWonders.png Файл:MONIchigo frees.png Файл:Gert Sprenger.png Файл:574Lava erupts.png Файл:MONBlanks emerge.png Файл:SpiritualEnergyGeneration.gif Файл:MONTomoya hugs.png Файл:OlaAzul273B.gif Файл:Ep356SōtenKisshun.png Файл:Ep211ShunsuiReassuresNanao.png Файл:SRIchigo Model 2.png Файл:DDRIchigo fires.png Файл:THVOthers observe.png Файл:ElDirecto353.gif Файл:Ep209SocksSandals.png Файл:DDRLightning crackles.png Файл:Ep274TensōJūrin.png Файл:FTBElectricity crackles.png Файл:Ep291LaMirada.png Файл:DDRMayuri explains.png Файл:Ep209AirBlades3.png Файл:Ep274Cascada2.png Файл:MONIchigo coughs.png Файл:DDRIchigo activates.png Файл:Ep209AirBlades2.png Файл:MONThreads are cut.png Файл:THVMurakumo is pulled.png Файл:Ep210RoseLoveStunned.png Файл:Ep210TessaiCharaPic.png Файл:Bleach Vol. 1 Cover.png Файл:MONMue cuts.png Файл:DDRIchigo stands.png Файл:MONBenin fades.png Файл:MONShinigami cheer.png Файл:DDRIkkaku spins.png Файл:Cascada274B.gif Файл:MONSenna is struck.png Файл:DDRNanao reveals.png Файл:MONPanels indicate.png Файл:Kurosaki Clinic Cutaway VIBEs.png Файл:MONRiyan fires.png Файл:DDRIchigo gets up.png Файл:Episode356Title.png Файл:384Komamura confronts.png Файл:DDRZangetsu reveals.png Файл:DDRIce covers.png Файл:MONIchigo blocks.png Файл:DDRIkkaku jumps.png Файл:Ep209Tantrum.png Файл:FTBCaptains watch.png Файл:507Royd explains.png Файл:597Nianzol profile.png Файл:Ep353MoeReturns.png Файл:MONBau is killed.png Файл:THVCero creates.png Файл:1Glasses Ghost.png Файл:543PePe profile.png Файл:Kurosaki Family Sketches, VIBEs.png Файл:Ep209TodoReturns.png Файл:495NaNaNa profile.png Файл:MONBlanks explode.png Файл:MONIchigo attacks Ganryu.png Файл:Ep209HeldBack.png Файл:Ep208HiyoriObjects.png Файл:MONIchigo carries.png Файл:Ep209KenseiAgitated.png Файл:DDRShinigami are electrocuted.png Файл:Episode347Title.png Файл:Ep350ShishigawaraStunned.png Файл:Ep208UraharaExplainsJob.png Файл:2Tatsuki profile.png Файл:DDRYin states.png Файл:DDRIchigo pushes.png Файл:Soifon, ep 56 VIBEs.png Файл:DDRHollows appear.png Файл:MONGanryu generates.png Файл:THVYamamoto tells.png Файл:MONIchigo blames.png Файл:2Five Year Old Ghost Boy profile.png Файл:DDRNanao asks.png Файл:Ep122HaienB.png Файл:Ep349ShishigawaraAttacks.png Файл:DDRMayuri asks.png Файл:SōtenKisshun356A.gif Файл:Vagido278B.gif Файл:Ep209Experiment.png Файл:Episode355Title.png Файл:FTBBody withers.png Файл:MONGanryu tells.png Файл:THVOrihime tucks.png Файл:Ep212UraharaAccused.png Файл:FTBAttendant sees.png Файл:374Irooni2.png Файл:MONRibbon floats.png Файл:FTBBlood drips.png Файл:Ep278Vagido1.png Файл:Garogai grapples with Renji's Bankai.png Файл:Garogai reveals himself.png Файл:KanzenSaimin.gif Файл:DDRMayuri finds.png Файл:598Guards reveal.png Файл:MONKenpachi falls.png Файл:Volume 50 Cover.png Файл:SantenKesshun113.gif Файл:2Ichigo profile.png Файл:Ep349BadgeMad.png Файл:MONIchigo talks.png Файл:Ep275Cascada2.png Файл:Ep274Cascada3.png Файл:2Orihime profile.png Файл:Kisuke-003.jpg Файл:208Urahara drags.png Файл:FTBHihio Zabimaru bites.png Файл:596PePe is punched.png Файл:386Tosen blocks.png Файл:Ep209Orders.png Файл:Ep113SōtenKisshun.png Файл:DDRYachiru alerts.png Файл:Ep209HisagiCries.png Файл:108Riteitai.png Файл:Ep353ElDirecto.png Файл:623NaNaNa is shot.png Файл:Ep365RememberingReactions.png Файл:Ep354Complete.png Файл:Starrk sneaky Cero.png Файл:386LosNueveAspectos.png Файл:Kenseihollow.jpg Файл:Mira Rose Hollow form ep284.png Файл:Ep211HiyoriCoughing.png Файл:2Hexapodus chases.png Файл:Hollows converge on crack in sky.png Файл:Ep212FallOfUrahara.png Файл:THVMurakumo's mask shatters.png Файл:Ep209Realization.png Файл:MONGanryu throws.png Файл:Ep349HearingRukia.png Файл:MONIchigo lands.png Файл:HanataroSetsOffATrap.png Файл:Harribel.png Файл:509Royd is wounded.png Файл:Ichigo gives Senna her ribbon.jpg Файл:MONIchigo falls.png Файл:MONIchigo jumps.png Файл:571Vanishing Point.png Файл:Ep207Ceremony.png Файл:LosNueveAspectos.gif Файл:Ep347IchigoStabsHollow.png Файл:DDRIchigo touches.png Файл:DDRKenpachi laughs.png ? Манга и аниме 115Cover.png Ep168UkitakeWelcomesAmagai.png Ep362YukioEnhancedFullbring2.png Isane Kotetsu and Tetsuzaemon Iba vs. Ashisogi Jizo.png Ikkaku and Yumichika at Asano's.JPG Ikkaku Hozukimaru and 4th division.jpg Kisuke-003.jpg Shihoinshield.JPG Soi fon .png TensōJūrin.gif Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg Young Matsumoto & Hitsugaya.jpg YumichikaFirework.png Zangetsu.PNG Soul Resurrección Evolved Aizen episode 14 SR.png Rudbornn defeated episode 5 SR.png Sr episode 8 hitsugaya confronts harribel.PNG Sr episode 8 hitsugaya fights hollows.PNG Sr episode 8 hyoten.PNG Sr episode 9 Baraggan defeated.png SR episode 9 Suì-Fēng confronts Baraggan.png SR episode 9 Suì-Fēng vs Exequias.png Starrk defeated episode 10 SR.png Yoruichi fights hollows sr episode 12.png Фильмы Hitsugaya and Oin.JPG Pursued by Kushanada.png Renji protects Ichigo.png Garogai cut apart by Kokuto.png Garogai grapples with Renji's Bankai.png Garogai reveals himself.png Gunjo impales Kokuto.png Gunjo kidnaps Yuzu and Karin before Rukia.png Hell Kido.png Hell's Will.png Rukia impales Gunjo.png Rukia repels Garogai with Kido.png Shuren Flame Manipulation.png Shuren killed by Ichigo.png Shuren's attack blocked by Kokuto.png Taikon Appears.png